zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons
Just expanded on a few more weapons, and thought I'd throw in a 'where to find them' section Wrayth 11:39, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Revolvers are often chambered for more powerful rounds than semi-auto? Please show me where I can find a revolver chambered for .50 AE! SpartHawg948 21:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :: Not sure why that's added to my comment, as I didn't make the original page :P Having said that, a brief search on wikipedia finds the Magnum Research BFR, the Taurus Raging Bull, and the S&W Model 500 (Which was specifically listed in the .50AE article as having better ballistic performance for the same caliber. That aside, I would agree that with the increasing prevalence of 9mm and .45 Semi-auto handguns, the previous statement of 'often' could be challenged. Is there going to be a section/page for modified weapons? I've been thinking about wether there should be anything about electricity based weapons as they could (if used correctly) make good weapons against zombies. Any comments? ---- Why, exactly, did we drop the advantages/disadvantages and formatting from the lower half of the weapons page? Without further comment, I'm going to revert the page and try and carry across some of 67.80.100.104's points. The javelin is mentioned, but only in its difference from the spear. How effective is the javelin as a distance weapon? Obviously, relying solely on the javelin would be an almost certainly lethal decision; however, perhaps the javelin could make a valuable secondary weapon, depending on conditions. *True, though at the time of writing, I did not know how quite to separate the two. But, I will work on that.--Sgt Kelly 03:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *There is no RPG-7 in this list so RPGS are perfect long range rocket launcher to splatter the zombies with ease **RPGs are weapons made to break tank's armor and bunkers, its rockets are designed to have a small concentrated blast radius and to only blow when they hit a hard surface (tank's hull) if you fire it against a horde it will pass through one or two zombies (that will continue coming after you because their brains are still intact) and will hit the ground without blowing, even if it blows it will only knock some zombies down, zombies that will rise again (no significant brain damage), plus: it and its ammo are hard to come by, slow to reload -- Zazula 15:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) weapon inaccuracies flamethrowers are actually much more useful than the current article would have you believe. They have a range of 80 feet and fire a burning liquid stream onto enemies, incinerating anything (including causing some massive damage to tanks... Tanks!) with sustained fire. Do you think that the zombie will burn entirely before he walk that 80 feet (24 meters) towards you? But that not the worst part: * they are not reliable * hard to find * and their resource to kill ratio are one of the worst of all weapons Zazula 17:23, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Also, rpgs may not be as effective against zombies as you think. First of all, its primarily a concussive shrapnel detonation which will damage but not kill any zombies sans a direct hit... And even a direct hit may not be enough, since the rocket propelled grenade would probably just pass through the zombies decaying flesh. Wouldn't these weapons be effective in an indirect way though like cutting/burning/blasting through certain muscle groups, breaking bones, destroying senses? I mean its a lot easier to run from a zombie that constantly falls over because it's legs don't work and hide from one that can't smell/see you. Also wouldn't a couple of incendiary weapons be great at killing a hoard of zombies surrounding your fortress, I mean tightly packed, flammable and determined not to give up their place in the line you could probably take the whole lot out in one shot given enough time. :That's an excellent point, but it raises the risk of flaming shamblers setting barricades on fire. //--Run4urLife! 14:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :: even if it not set the entire fortress on fire, the smoke will intoxicate everyone in the base. Think about: if you make a fire too close to house wall you house will get on fire, even if its made from brick or concrete -- Zazula 15:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, smoke inhalation kills just as sure as fire. Steel is the best thing to keep them from setting the gaff on fire. Mostly because it'll conduct heat away from anything its not in contact with. As in big sheets of steel, not just girders or I-Beams. //--Run4urLife! 21:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) good point that might be a bit of problem Transportation Practicality It may be a good idea to list approximate weights for each weapon, as well as other useful information when it comes to transportation practicality. The flamethrower subsection could act as a good model for how to do this. On this train of thought, maybe an entire article should be made on combinations of weapons, food, and other survival gear practical to walking and other forms of transportation in different environments. Such an article would be a comprehensive analysis of the subtlties of a zombie outbreak. I would type up such an article myself, but I know too little about weapon weights. Besides, such an article is probably a bad idea. :< 03:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Small Pickaxes I would like to suggest the adition of that small pickaxes that hikers use (I don't know the name in English) they are lightweight, easy to swing, sturdy, the main problem is that they are short (think of a carpenter hammer). -- Zazula 17:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Like an Ice Pick? Those would make pretty good weapons, other than they have serrated undersides, designed for getting grip on surfaces, and consequently, could quite easily get lodged in a zombie skull. //--Run4urLife! 16:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes they probably will. Here in Brazil we have plain small pickaxes used for making small holes in brick walls (for wiring, plumbing, etc) they are made from the same material of the crowbars. these will not get stuck and as I have one or two in my home that would be my secondary weapon against zombies XD -- Zazula 15:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::OH! I think I know the ones you mean! They only have the spike on one side. In not-so-sunny little Ireland, we use those for gardening. We use sledgehammers or lump hammers (and sometimes shuttering carpenter's hammers, which are lump hammers with longer handles, and consequently a kick-ass zombie weapon) to burst brick walls for wiring and plumbing. My own secondary weapon would probably be a splitting axe (I live within walking distance of a DIY shop, so its easy to loot one). Mostly because a felling axe is too big and unweildy, hatchets are too short, and the hatchet we keep in the shed is suffering from neglect, and the head has been known to fly off the handle in the backswing O_o //--Run4urLife! 19:04, 22 May 2009 (UTC) asian weapons seriously why is it that every weapon from east of kuwait is is described like a the fatman ressurect in blade form? dont people realize that europeans have rich weapon history beyond axes? why dont i see a ger page or a rapier or cutlass part. and how can you bring up muramasa who was vastly inferior to masamune, and where are damascus blade or toledos? there are still some hanging around albeit in the hand of spanish royalty but probably easier to obtain than a muramasa blade! ```` :While that is true, they are sadly not as famous. And, while many people assume Muramasa's swords weren't a patch on Masamune's, the fact that they are even comparable is a testament to their craftmanship. The Shilelagh (not the ones you buy in those tourist trap shops we have all over Dublin, the real ones, a three/four foot long piece of wood with a large lead-filled piece at one end, like Brendan Gleeson used in Gangs of New York) would make a cracker of a zombie killer. Just an example. //--Run4urLife! 14:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) maybe i should start putting down some other weapons like the pata, wait does indian count as asian? ```` :Yes, it does. And you can sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~. //--Run4urLife! 13:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC)